


Making a Move

by kickcows



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Lemon, M/M, One Shot, POV First Person, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After much deliberation, Misaki has finally gotten up the nerve to show Usagi-san that he can take charge in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a Move

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gurgicalcipher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gurgicalcipher/gifts).



**Wouldn’t it be great if Misaki actually had the guts to start some fun time with Akihiko? Well, here’s what I think would happen, if this scenario were ever to take place. Hopefully Misaki isn’t too OoC, since this most definitely is not his thing. But, I think there’s a small part of him that would love to just jump in, don’t you? This is for Gurgicalcipher. All characters belong to Shungiku Nakamura. Please enjoy!**

 ***

* * *

 

 

I can do this. I _can_ do this. I can _do_ this. I can do _this._

My knee would not stop bouncing. If I put my hand on it, the other would just start to bounce on its own, my body clearly not happy with my decision. I don’t know why, because it’s all a part of me, and I’ve decided that tonight is the night I’m going to give Usagi-san what he wants. Even if it’s going to kill me.

All he does is tease me, tell me that he wants me to do things to him. But I can’t. Doesn’t he understand I’m not gay? Well, I mean, we are lovers, and we do have sex, but that’s besides the point!! He is always molesting me. ME! What do I say? I don’t say anything because I don’t want him to feel bad. I mean, sure....I guess it does feel really good. And hearing him say those words that everyone loves to hear, whether its in the throes of passion or not.....Where was I?

Oh, right. I’m going to be the ‘instigator’ tonight. He doesn’t know it, but he will soon enough. Whenever he gets back from getting his pack of smokes. I had set up the living room to be all sorts of romantic. I think. I’m no good at this stuff. I had turned off all the lights, and had put a bunch of tea lights out, with scattered flower petals leading a trail up to our bedroom. His bedroom. The bedroom. Whatever! I had a feeling that the petals were going to be too much, and I had almost run out of matches while trying to light all the silly tea lights. You would think that a serious smoker like Usagi-san would have more lighters lying around. But I guess he really only likes the lighter I bought him as a gift one time. I wasn’t really thinking anything of it when I purchased it, only that I knew he could probably benefit from having it. Except, I don’t care for him smoking, but he doesn’t like that I don’t try and ‘take charge’ in the bedroom. Maybe after tonight, he’ll listen to my request.

The tea lights and flowers led all the way up to the bedroom door, and then continued in the bedroom, keeping far away from when the door would swing wide open. Because I was expecting him to do that. There’s no way he’d just stay down in the living room. Or would he? Shit, no. I can’t think about that. I’m already freaked out enough as it is. He writes me in his BL stories as the aggressor. Why can’t I just be the personification of his fantasy? Oh, I know. Because I’m not gay.

Shit, there’s the door. Oh please, oh please, oh please, oh please don’t let this end in disaster. I don’t think my heart could handle it. As it stands, the things I have planned? I still can’t really think about what I’m going to do. I just need to act. If I think about it too much, then I’ll just chicken out, and everything will be for nothing. And who knows? Maybe I’ll like it. Hah, fat chance! I heard the door close, and there was silence. Uh-oh.

My heart was pounding so loud in my chest, I’m sure that Usagi-san could hear it all the way downstairs. Why isn’t he coming up here? Why isn’t he acting the way I thought he would? The silence downstairs was killing me, filling me with dread that I had done something wrong. That everything I had set up was too lame, and that Usagi-san would make fun of me. What if I had set the petals too close to the candles, and now downstairs was engulfed in flames, and I was trapped up here. Alone. No, no, Usagi-san’s apartment is too nice not to have a fire alarm, so that can’t be it. What could it be?

As I began to freak myself out more, I finally heard movement from downstairs. Except it wasn’t quite what I was expecting. It sounded like Usagi-san was rushing up the stairs, taking two or three steps at a time. Baka, I swear, if he trips and ends up hurting himself? Then it’ll be _my_ fault, and he’ll still be mad at me. Oh, and I’m sure he’ll just land close to those candles, and then poof, there goes his hair.

I tried to keep calm, sitting perfectly still on the middle of the bed. I.....I think I may have gone overboard with the outfit I had chosen to wear, as the minute that bedroom door swung open, I...I didn’t think it was even physically possible for what happened. Usagi-san was standing there, staring at me, his eyes the size of saucers, and....well....his nose just began gushing blood. Are you serious?? I thought that shit was made up!! Why is that even happening to him? Does that mean that my outfit looks okay? That I don’t look as stupid as I feel? He’s still not saying anything. He’s just standing there. Do something, baka!

“Misaki.”

Oh no. There it is. That voice. I know that voice. He seems to understand what I’m trying to do. I guess my outfit helps too. Or rather, lack of an outfit. After reading some of his stories, and a few other random BL novels - don’t judge. Aikawa-san was helpful to give me some books. Well, not so much helpful as thrusting them at me and telling me that ‘Usami-sensei wants you to read these’, but that’s okay. I got the message, loud and clear. I had put on one of Usagi-san’s ties and that’s it. Just a tie. I was dying of embarrassment, as his penetrating gaze moved over my body with what could only be lust in his eyes. Pervert.

I got up off the bed and walked over towards where he was, carefully weaving through the path I had situated. Don’t panic, just don’t panic. I put my hand on his sweater, tugging on the bottom of it, hoping I was playing coy correctly. “Did you get your smokes?” I grabbed his hand and led him towards the bed, the look of astonishment frozen on his face. Yes!

“I did. But, what’s all this?” I moved to the side, so he could sit down on the bed.

Kneeling between his legs, I pulled off his socks. “What is what, Usagi-san?” I had to play ignorant, or I would lose it. I don’t want to lose it. He seems so happy right now. I like making him happy. No, I don’t. I _love_ making him happy. I can totally do this. Both socks were gone, so I guess it’s time to actually take off his pants. Crap.

“Don’t play stupid, Misaki.” I glanced up and saw him looking directly at me. I hate those violet eyes of his. They’re so....so....No. Not gay. I can’t find his eyes to be transfixing, even if I want them to be. He makes me forget everything by just how he looks at me sometimes. I blinked a few times and gave a simple shrug of my shoulders as I began to unbutton his slacks. Even for lounging around, the man insists on wearing the finest clothes. Sheesh. I would love it if I could get him to just wear a pair of sweatpants one day. Hmm...maybe that’s another thing I can ask for after this is all over.

I pulled his pants down, making sure my fingers hooked onto the elastic of his boxer shorts. Am I actually doing this? Is this really happening?? It’s like I’m having an out of body experience. I can see both of us, me setting his pants to the side, while Usagi-san’s mouth is now opened in shock. I sat back on my knees and put my hands on his knees. “If I do this wrong, please don’t be upset at me.”

“Do what wr-” Usagi-san drew in a breath sharply as my lips made contact with his cock. Huh, not quite what I thought it was going to be like. The skin is so soft and pliable, and didn’t really taste all that bad either. Is this why he likes doing it to me? Because of the taste? That can’t be true, because the more I lick, it feels like he keeps growing more in my mouth. I can’t panic, I can’t. Just listen to those noises he’s making.

Those noises....they were making my body feel funny. It was...empowering. I sucked on him more, swallowing him down my throat as much as I could. I almost choked, but kept it cool because I didn’t want to seem like I was an amateur. But I am? Gah, why can’t my brain just shut off? I need to just _feel_ what I’m doing to him. Is....will he finish like he makes me? But...but I don’t want him to finish. I want to feel him inside of me, because as much as I hate him forcing me, it does feel really, really good. I mean, it must, right? If I let him take me over and over, to the point where I can’t walk? Oh, I’d love to make it so he can’t walk. I’d love to see him walk funny for once.

My concentration made its way back to Usagi-san’s cock as I felt his hands on my head. I looked up at him, meeting those mesmerizing eyes head on, no embarrassment as my mouth slipped up, then back down. “Mi-sa-ki...” Oh no, I’ve broken him. His voice has never been that soft or gentle before, and that smile....Oh fuck, that smile. I closed my eyes, concentrating on just feeling him in my mouth, inhaling deeply.

Oh, wow. His smell......it’s quite...unique. He doesn’t smell like this anywhere else. I groaned low, forgetting for a moment that I wasn’t supposed to be making any noises. His fingers gripped my hair tighter as I moved my mouth faster on him. The ridges of his cock were like a fine map, and my tongue was setting the course for making him feel incredible. Wait, what? What am I saying?? Stop thinking, Misaki. It won’t help.

His fingers yanked hard on my head, forcing me to pull back. “You need...to stop...” Usagi-san’s voice sounded winded, making me worry.

“What’s wrong? Did I do something bad?” I was confused. I thought that he was enjoying what I was doing to him. Did I suck too hard?

I was suddenly being moved by him grabbing onto the tie I was wearing. “You did nothing wrong, but I don’t want to come that way. Making you come that way? That’s different. I want to finish inside of you.” He pulled the only piece of clothing off of my head and threw it to the side.

“Oh.....” He started to guide me to lay on my back, but I stopped. “No!” I sat up, and shook my head.

Those violet eyes were too large again. “No? Why not?”

“Because.” I pushed him to lay down on the bed, and straddled his waist. “I want to do it this way.”

Looking into his eyes, if it was even possible, I would swear they were larger than they were before. “Misaki....But, if you’re not ready for me...”

“Baka, I know!” I reached behind me, and felt his wet cock in my hands. Wet because of my mouth. Oh no, my hand is on my saliva. Oh, gosh. Is this gross? It is gross, but I can’t think of it that way. It’s not gross. It’s just one of those things. One of those not gay things. Right. I angled my body to get him to be against my....my....my ass. When I felt the tip push against him, I cried out, and removed my hand.

Usagi-san’s hands came to rest on my hips, and guided me down gently. I put my hands on his chest, trying to balance myself as I felt him go further and further inside of me. Thank goodness I decided to try and make sure I’d be okay for this earlier. I had never really made myself ready before, and boy, was it embarrassing. But this....this feeling....it definitely makes up for what I had to do. He always feels so good inside of me, but I’d never tell him that. I can’t let him know, even though I know that’s what he wants to hear. Maybe...maybe I should just...

“Aaah!!” My head leaned forward, as my nails dug into his chest. “W-What was that...?” I felt him do it again, and that strike of pleasure returned, making me feel extremely light-headed. “U-Usagi-san...?”

His hands gripped my hips tighter, as I felt him control me, rather than letting me control my own movements. But if he kept making me feel like he just had, I really had no problem with it. I wanted to take charge of everything, but this? This was okay. More than okay. Oh, man, why does he know what to do with my body? I couldn’t stop clawing him, and was surprised to hear my own voice making loud noises _I’ve_ never heard myself make. He kept forcing himself deeper into me, and each time, it felt better than the last. Experimentally, I rolled my hips, and heard him gasp.

“D-Did I...?” I kept moving my hips, as it felt weird if I didn’t. It was incredible. It was making my body feel extremely hot. I looked down at myself and saw that my dick was leaking fluid out of the tip, a light sheen coating it as I rubbed against Usagi-san’s stomach. Another high-pitched moan came out of nowhere as the pressure from him being inside of me, with the soft friction against his stomach, was making me completely flushed.  

“No!” Usagi-san groaned low, pulling me down towards him. I didn’t know what to do with my arms, so I just put them on either side of his head, as he claimed my mouth with a kiss.

Our tongues touched one another, as I attempted to move our bodies. But I couldn’t do it, and soon, our positions were switched, just like magic. I broke off the kiss, the need to breathe was becoming too overwhelming. And then, it happened.

“I love you.” Those words that he always said to me whenever we did this came out, and the words struck my heart. “Misaki....I love you...”

I clawed his back, moaning as he began to move faster. I could hear the slaps of our bodies meeting, the fast pace he was setting was pushing me into my own frenzy. Wanting to tell him the same, I closed my eyes tightly, and felt my _problem_ being touched by his hand, drawing louder moans from me. “U-Usagi-san....I....I love....”

His lips were back onto mine, silencing me before I could finish what I wanted to say, as the bed began to rock haphazardly. The deeper he went, the fuller I felt. I let go, mewling into his mouth as I reached my peak, his hand never stopping as he drew my release out of my body. I felt him slam hard into me, and that familiar wet warmth colored my insides, making me feel....normal.

The intensity of our kiss did not diminish, as our bodies began to slow down. I....We....we’ve never shared a kiss this intense before. I mean, we kiss a lot. A LOT. And I think I would remember if something like this had ever happened before, but no. Breathing through my nose, I felt him pull away from me, our lips parting. A soft grunt escaped me as Usagi-san pulled out, and before I could go anywhere, his arms trapped me in a tight embrace.

“Gah, what are you doing?” I asked, trying to wiggle out of his arms. “Too tight, too tight!!”

Usagi-san rested his head against my shoulder, his breath tickling the side of my neck. “Misaki....I don’t know what to say...”

“Why do you have to say anything?” I asked, letting my guard down. I rested my own head against his body, happy that it was all over, and I didn’t seem to mess up.

He hugged me tighter against him. “Thank you.”

“For what?” I grumbled, turning over to lay on my side. “Don’t fall asleep on me, Usagi-san. I don’t think I can manage if you passed out right...” Shit. Too late.

He was snoring in my ear. I twisted my neck, to try and get out of his death grip. When I saw the look on his face, I stopped moving. Usagi-san was smiling. Not a small smile, or a smirk. It looked like it was pure contentment. I felt my heart beat harder in my chest, moved by how he looked. I put that there. I made him happy by showing him I could take charge. Or, I made him happy by making him feel good. It doesn’t matter. I’ll just stick with him being happy because of what we did.

Now, can I get him to wear sweatpants....

 

…

* * *

 

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
